Sherlock
by imsuchanut
Summary: "But the most important similarity between the Doctor and Sherlock was one that was breaking Rose's heart. Both of the attractive, mysterious men had someone else. They each had a woman who got their attention and their hearts." Rose discovers Sherlock, and sympathizes with Molly Hooper. But "The Woman" for the Doctor is the person that's been there all along. Set after TGIF.


**A/N: So, I'm a huge Sherlock fan. Combined with my love for Doctor Who and Drose, I was inspired. It's not necessary to watch the show to understand, although I would recommend it. It's a really great show, so if you haven't seen it before you definitely should.**

**Dedicated to the amazing Skyler-Rose, who is pretty awesome support. Even though she's a Johnlock fan. If you're one too, there's no Johnlock hate in this!**

**Set after The Girl in the Fireplace, but I promise it isn't a bunch of angst.**

Rose sniffed and pulled the blanket tighter around her. It had been a long day, but she didn't want to go to bed. She needed the comfort that only another woman in her position could give.

Even if said woman wasn't real.

But after dealing with Reinette and the love affair between her and the Doctor, Rose really needed to watch the episode. Despite the fact that she knew it wasn't going to end the way she wanted, she needed to know she wasn't alone. She needed to know that she isn't completely stupid to feel like this. She needed to know that this all wasn't a mistake. And most importantly, she needed to know that she had to keep going. And damn it, if Molly Hooper could keep loving that man then she would too.

Rose had discovered the show _Sherlock_ a couple of weeks ago, and had been hooked ever since. Right now she was on _A Scandal in Belgravia_. Anytime they weren't running for their lives, Rose would go to the TARDIS's library and watch it on the big screen, which was much better than the small telly in her room. She loved the mystery and suspense, as well as Sherlock's sharp tongue, which never failed to make her giggle. She could see why Molly was in love with him. After all, she had done the same with a man remarkably similar.

Sherlock and the Doctor are quite alike. They both are very rude and have no social tact, annoying people everywhere they went. Although, Sherlock treated people with contempt and the Doctor was a huge flirt. _As best shown with Rein-no, don't go down that road_, she thought. Both Sherlock and the Doctor were highly intelligent, almost superhumanly so. _Well, the Doctor isn't actually human_. They thought they were more clever than anyone else, looking down on everyone.

The pair were also cold and detached. They didn't talk about feelings, they didn't give many personal details, and they certainly didn't mention their pasts. The only difference is that Sherlock still has Mycroft, even if they are distant, whereas the Doctor is all alone. _I'd say he still has me, but I'm not the one he really wants_. The Doctor and Sherlock have mortal enemies who constantly crept up on them and never seemed to go away. The Doctor had the Daleks, and Sherlock had Moriarty.

But the most important similarity between the Doctor and Sherlock was one that was breaking Rose's heart. Both of the attractive, mysterious men had someone else. They each had a woman. A clever, accomplished courtesan, who got their attention and their hearts. A woman with connections, a woman with powers that surprised these clever men. A woman who could see right through them, in a way others couldn't. A woman they would risk their lives for. And in their infatuation with The Woman, they completely left someone behind, ground their hearts into dust. Sherlock took out his annoyance on Molly, and broke her heart yet again. The Doctor left Rose stranded on a spaceship, and her heart was broken once more.

But Rose and Molly would keep holding onto that small hope that someday it would be them. Someday, this powerful, amazing man would realize that the person they need has been there all along. Until then, Rose and Molly would keep holding their man's hand (or bringing him spare body parts), keep helping him when he needs it, and keep loving him from the sidelines.

Rose sniffed again, and reached from underneath the blanket to grab a biscuit. Really, she was pretty sure this scene wasn't intended to make people cry. But after realizing that the Doctor wasn't uninterested in women, he just wasn't interested in _her_, she couldn't help but empathize with Molly. Rose felt herself in that morgue, having to deal with the fact that the man she loved only recognized a woman by her naked body. Rose could feel Molly's pain, knowing that all these years, all the things she thought, were not true. He just didn't want _her_. Rose could feel it, because she knew it.

How could he do this to her? Even if the Doctor didn't love her the way she did for him, how could he just leave her stranded on that spaceship? And with Mickey, too! All the times they worked together, all the times she saved his life, these past two years of _living together_, and it all meant nothing. He threw it away and ran through the mirror with no plan, no way of getting back, no way of saving Rose or Mickey. It wasn't just that he left her, he left her to _die_. For some bloody French courtesan. _Mum was right, he really is just like other blokes. Only thinks of one thing, and doesn't care who he hurts to get it_. The Doctor couldn't even have Reinette anyways! She had to stay in France or risk messing up the timelines or some other timey wimey thing or another.

But that obviously didn't matter to him. They had a _special connection_, she looked inside his head. She saw his past, saw things he refused to share with Rose. He kissed her, and not just because she was dying. It wasn't even one-sided, though. Reinette loved the Doctor, despite barely knowing him. It didn't matter that they didn't spend time together, didn't get to know each other like the Doctor and Rose did. She looked inside his head, and that was it. He was enthralled. One meeting was all that was needed.

Yes, Rose Tyler could definitely feel Molly's pain.

Maybe watching this wasn't the _best_ idea. Sherlock was acting like a complete arse. _Like someone else I know._ What if Sherlock and Molly never got together? It would be like a sign from the universe saying it would never happen to her and the Doctor. It was hard enough to deal with him normally, let alone knowing that her feelings would always be unreturned. _Eff you, Steve Moffat. Why can't you just let them be happy together?_ Still, Rose knew deep down that her problems with the Doctor weren't caused by a BBC writer. She was going to have to stay strong, and pull herself together. Just because the Doctor fell in love with someone else didn't mean it was the end of the world. No, Rose was a strong, independent woman who came on the TARDIS for the adventure, not the man. No amount of heartbreak was going to change that.

_Damn, are those footsteps? Oh, god, they're getting closer. I am not ready to deal with him just yet! Please, universe, give me some more time to do the whole woman in heartbreak thing!_

But she didn't get that. The Doctor entered the miniature sitting room in the library, his hands in his pockets and a grim look on his face. _Probably from knowing she died_. Rose sighed, paused the program, and turned to face him.

"Can we talk?" he asked, and she knew it wasn't really a question.

"I guess so," she answered half-heartedly, and directed her gaze to a loose thread on the blanket.

"Look, today didn't exactly go as planned-" he was interrupted from a loud snort from Rose. "But I really am sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that." Rose grimly smiled. He didn't get it. Of course.

"That's great Doctor. You _left me to die_, but you're sorry. That makes it _so_ much better." She knew she was being cruel, and her anger was from more than just being left behind, but he didn't have to know that.

The Doctor took a hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair. "I didn't exactly mean to just leave you there!" Of course he didn't. He never means to do anything, he just acts without ever thinking of the consequences. The Doctor really shouldn't have said that; it was the last straw. Rose could feel her walls breaking down, and knew it was all going to spill out.

"But the thing is, you did. You left me behind, just like you leave everyone else behind. I thought I was different, yeah? I didn't think you would do that to me, because you told me you wouldn't. But you _lied_; I was abandoned like everyone else for a brand new toy. Only the difference is, I wasn't lucky enough to be dropped off at home!" Rose's voice cracked and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and silently begged for them not to spill. She couldn't show any weakness here, and just get pity from him.

The Doctor was angry. He really, truly, honestly did not mean for Rose to get stuck. He didn't have a plan to get back to the ship, but did he ever really have a plan? Of course he was going to save her, he always did. But her feelings went past the usual doubt. She honestly thought he had left her forever. He thought he had gotten it through her head that she was different! He honestly could never just leave her behind. He was in love with her, and no pretty blonde French girl was going to change that.

Yes, he had kissed her. And gone to save her. And flirted. But that didn't actually mean anything!

_Although you tried to make it mean something, _he thought._ Yes, because you're a coward. You're no better than any of those people you try and stop. You were willing to put the girl you love in danger, because you were bloody scared how you felt about her. So you took the nearest pretty blonde and tried to make it happen. You tried to prove that your feelings for Rose were nothing, and guess what? You failed. You figured out that you couldn't get rid of your emotions for her, and you hurt her in the process. You messed this up, and she might never forgive you._

How was he going to fix this?

"Rose, you _are_ different." But it was too late. The tears spilled.

"How? How am I any different from any of those other companions you just got rid of?"

"You just are! And I had to save her, you know I had to!" Yes, she knew. Rose knew he loved Reinette, but she wanted to make him say it, so that it would seem more real and not just part of a bad nightmare.

"Why, Doctor? Why did you have to save her?"

"Because…because of the timelines! She had to be returned to her time, or else everything would've been messed up! She's an important historical figure." There, that sounded pretty good, he reasoned.

Luckily for him, Rose bought it.

"Whatever. But the point is, you still left me." She was still hurting, and he still needed to fix this. He knew that no matter what he said, there would still be some doubt in her brain. _Unless, you say those three little words that could change everything._ Yes, that was quite tempting. But tonight was not the night. Today's fiasco had proved how easily he could lose her, and not just physically. He needed to get it out, and he would. Just not when she was so emotionally vulnerable.

"Rose Tyler, I promise you that I would have done whatever I could to get back to you. There were plenty of options, and if it came to the worst, I could have always signaled my nearest previous self and gotten a ride back. Actually, I think it was your favorite. Remember old big ears?" he asked with a grin.

Rose almost smiled, but caught herself. "Don't even mention him." Damn. She was still angry.

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't have been too happy. Probably would have flat out punched me for leaving your side for even one minute. Yes, Rose, I messed up. But I promise it wasn't because I wanted to leave you. I'm keeping you with me for as long as you'll let me. I will _never_ let anything happen to you."

"Why?" she asked in a small voice. "Why do you say things like that? How do I know that you're really not going to leave me?" He really was going to have to tell her soon. Maybe next week? He would have to get Rickey the Idiot away for a little while first.

"Look, I promise I'll tell you. And soon, very soon!" he added when he saw the glare on her face. "I promise, Rose. If I haven't done it by next week, we can go stay at your Mum's house for a _whole week_, I swear on bananas."

Rose sighed. He always won. But his reason better be good, because if it was just something stupid she was seriously going to consider going home for good. He couldn't just mess with her feelings like that for the fun of it. Adventure or not, she did not want to be travelling around with someone who thinks that's ok. "Fine, but if you try to back out of Mum's, the TARDIS is going to be on my side!" The ship's lights flickered in agreement.

"What makes you sure it's going to come to your Mum's house?"

"It's you, Doctor. You're going to forget or worm your way out of it."

The Doctor fixed her with a piercing look, one she rarely saw. She didn't know what to make of it. It was half hunger and desire, half some other emotion she couldn't quite name. She usually only saw it when he thought she couldn't see, so for him to openly do it was quite unusual. "Not this time, Rose."

She didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded and turned her gaze back to the loose thread on her blanket.

The Doctor clapped his hands together, glad that the uncomfortable conversation was over. "So, let's watch a movie!" He moved over to the sofa, and sat down close to Rose. Then, in a move that shocked her, he scooted up until he was pressed against her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Normally when they watched a movie, they'd end up in this position. But that was only after hours of slowly getting closer and readjusting, not suddenly jumping into it, although Rose certainly wasn't complaining. It _was_ very odd though. _He must really be trying to be nice._

"Well, I'm actually in the middle of a program."

"Oh, well we can finish that first! Then let's watch a movie, something happy. How about the Lion King? That's such a brilliant movie."

"Doctor, we watched that last week. Twice."

"Yes, but you can never watch that enough! No? Fine. How about…The Avengers?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's a superhero movie. A couple years ahead of your time, you'll love it!" _And I can use the excuse of aliens attacking to 'comfort' her and get a bit closer. Just watching a scary movie would be too obvious, and we need something happy. Not that I've had any practice or anything. Oh, who am I kidding? I always look for excuses to be near her._

"Sound good, I guess. Now shush, and don't interrupt. I really want to see how this turns out." Rose un-paused _Sherlock_, and hoped that the Doctor wouldn't ruin it by pointing out everything that was scientifically inaccurate, or giving her the ending. He tended to do things like that.

"Wait, what are we watching?"

"A Sherlock Holmes show."

"Ah, Sherlock Holmes. Such a brilliant fellow. We'll have to meet him sometime, Rose!"

"Doctor," she said slowly, "Sherlock Holmes isn't real."

"Oh, of course he is. He just didn't actually go by that name. What? You think good ol' Arthur thought of that all by himself? Nah, of course not!"

"Right, whatever you say. Now be quiet and let me watch."

Once the Doctor got a glimpse of Sherlock, he was positively giddy, and bounced up and down in the seat. "Oooh, _Sherlock_! I love this show!" Rose fixed him with a questioning stare. "What? I really do! Of all the magnificent Sherlock Holmes variations, this is by far the best!"

"How many are there?"

"Oh quite a bunch, I'd say well over a hundred, although the Martian version was quite odd. But anyways, this was Sherlock Holmes at its finest."

"Why's that, Doctor?"

"Because this show is the only one to include the magnificent Molly Hooper. And I am _such_ a Sherlolly fan!"

**A/N: Thank you so very much for reading! And if you would be so kind, pretty pretty please review! **

**If you have any prompts or ideas you'd like me to do, just send em! Either a review or PM, doesn't matter (but feel free to review anyways, wink wink). It's summer, so I promise I'll get to them!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
